User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 08
<< Previous Segment ---- Crocodile One "Sierra." Brendan called for me and I looked up to him. I was sitting at the side of the helis open door, gazing down at the scenery whizzing past. "Most probably you'll have some light shed on why you actually had been transferred here when we return." He said with a frown. Uhm, okay? I gazed back at him in confusion, didn't understand what he wanted to say with that. "Before you arrived at the Branch, a few days prior I did overhear a conversation that sounded rather intriguing. It was between our Director and Dr. Sakaki." Brendan started, albeit seemingly unsure himself how to bring the news for me. "The Director claimed that you'll be the key to end this." His gaze suddenly darkened and I didn't like that. Are you done scaring me? I winced a bit, as the sound of that started to nerve me suddenly much more it probably should have. "However, Dr. Sakaki protested that countless lives will be lost, which isn't worth the risk of it. Then he proposed that a different solution should be sought, one for co-existence. At that point they were out of hearing range though, so I don't know how this continued." He finished his part and let me absorb each part of the sentence. So I'm just a pawn in this global chess game, big deal. And for the parts I don't understand, I shouldn't let them weight me down. I scratched my head and shrugged trying to convey what I think, although these gestures probably aren't the most correct way to do that. Still it got the job done as Brenden crouched down before me, to look into my eyes a short distance away. "I probably don't understand you enough to know what is going on in your head. However, Sierra. What happened with Soma, along what transpired on this mission today. I believe something is starting." He then poked a finger at me and his eyes narrowed. "I do believe a change is coming, yet I fear none of us are prepared for it." Sure? Then I nodded to him signaling that I did understand his standpoint. Well, I was glad he was concerned about me. "When we return you'll have to deposit your God Arc for Licca to run a thorough analysis on it. You'll also be going through a thorough checkup with Dr. Sakaki and until both tests have results you'll probably be suspended from going on missions." Yay for not going to risk my neck versus these monsters! Not so yay that I'm going to get poked with needles... I HATE NEEDLES!!! "Just remember to behave." He warns me with a smile and I turn towards him in confusion. "Your displeasure upon hearing the checkup was more than understandable from your grimace. Plus I do know you tried to flunk them before." I try to look away, like I was getting caught red-handed and Brendan laughed a short. "It's okay, not all of us do like them either. It's just you react for them rather extremely." Yeah well, try getting poked around and being tested for the first... I don't know 17 years of your life? Then you might share your disgust and distrust with me towards all check-ups. Brendan didn't reply to me for that, but I know he did sense the hostility that I was radiating. Well I'm an open book for my feelings according to the others I've met here at the Far East Branch.... Kota then strolled to us and started to talk excitedly with the other God Eater, who straightened up to meet the red-head face to face. Along the hurried, overly cheerful and full of moontalk, Brendan casually replied when was prompted. He kept his gaze on me from time to time, but I wasn't really interested. I bet Kota was retelling and maybe even adding to our recent story a bit. "Good thing we drilled some of the basic combat against a Kongou into you." Brendan called as Kota finished his chat and walked to his equipment to get it ready, because we'll soon be landing at the base. "According to Kota, you have saved his life. However he might have been underplaying his own role." He told me with a warm smile. "I'm thankful to both of you to have returned alive. That is what matters in the end for a God Eater. Survive and grow stronger." The heli landed and the three of us disembarked, that is when I noticed quite a bit of a welcoming committee. The group was apparently waiting for our return. It consisted of the Director himself, the old doc Sakaki, there was also Lindow and Tsubaki present who were talking to each other. Along side them was Licca, most probably anticipating my God Arcs return. To my dismay in the distance I spotted Grumpy. The Dark skinned God Eater was glaring at me from the recently repaired hangar entrance. As we neared Brendan performed a salute, which both Kota and I tried to mimic with not so much of an effiency. That is when Tsubaki called for them and the two left me there, apparently a bit unwillingly on Brendan's part. "It's not going to take long Sierra, we need to have a word." The Director called and I turned my attention onto him. In the distance I did notice that Soma vanished some time prior, letting me breath with relief. "Brendan probably explained what is going to happen. Your God Arc is for the moment being issued for an in-depth analysis to Licca, while you'll undergo a detailed check by Sakaki. Until the results are in, missions for you will be cancelled." What about training missions? I knelt down and wrote my question into the ground, then I looked up to meet a frown. "Those can be arranged for, however not on the expense of your check-ups. They are mandatory." I cringed upon hearing the last part of the answers, though at least I'm going to have some time to practice against the dangerous targets. "Well then, once the tests are done you're going to report to me and we'll discuss your future responsibilities." As I tried to understand the meaning of this, the Director turned around and the three other adults followed him in suit as they entered the hangar. Licca in the meantime came to me and started to inspect my God Arcs casing. With a shrug, I entered the hangar and deposited my weapon and it's casing on it's place. Licca looked impatient to get her hands on the weapon as she used a nearby terminal to extract the weapon by a large crane from its casing and transferred it to her workplace a short distance away. My check-up went fast, well faster than I thought will go after hearing the detailed testing and stuff. Not to my dislike, as I was glad I managed to skip on those. At a point Soma entered to talk with the doc, while he was there I barely dared to even take a breath to not getting noticed by him. Well, yeah like that would have worked anyways. As I don't think it was possible to not notice a shaking and deathly pale girl in the center of the room, trying to shrink as small as humanly possible. The dark skinned God Eater did avoid me though and I was so glad once he left, and I could finally let out a sigh of relief. Eventually I've gotten discharged, with a handful of medicine pills. While I wanted to ask what they were, I knew that we couldn't easily understand each other, also a heavy fatigue started to overcome me. So I returned to my room, took a shower then the pills and got almost K.O.ed instantly. ---- I had nightmares, on that I am sure... Though I do not recall what were in those. Well at least I think that must have been the case as I wake up multiple times at night. Each time drenched in cold sweat, feeling nauseated and some times even disoriented. My right arm was throbbing constantly, despite the pain killer I had been given the the old doc. Well at least I think they were pain killers, as for some time the throbbing lessened into a dull pain. Well it was now somewhat bearable, above the fatigue that I had. Sort of that is. After I've gotten myself ready and decided to head down to the lobby to relax a bit, and maybe even see how Licca is doing on my Chupacabra. As I step out of the elevator I spot across the other side Soma. I freeze mid motion as our eyes meet. Crap. With a growl, the manifestation of proclaimed Death walked past me much to my relief. I've gotten to understand he could have probably snapped my neck with his pinky if he wanted to, well as he walked off Kota who was sitting near the staircase stood up and grabbed my hand babbling about something in his usual cheery mood. Why can't you read the mood? I'm getting pulled back into the lift as Kota pressed the button to the 4th floor. He is still babbling as I turn towards him, not really understanding why do I have to go back to the doc. With a smile he apparently tries to cheer me on, but I'm left with more questions only. Nevertheless he guides me into the docs room where he is apparently waiting for us. He even turned one of the big screens he is using towards a small desk where we could get a better view on it. There is another pile of books stacked on it, Kota quickly eases himself into a seat before the desk and looks at the monitor and albeit a bit reluctantly I follow and sit beside him. As my attention turns towards the doc the black screen flickers to life, revealing first the insignia of Fenrir. Then two small papercut figures appear on each side of it. On the left an Ogretail on the right one of the doc itself. Along with some text on top of the screen, which I have no clue what could it be. Then the lecture began, as Dr. Sakaki started his speech a short while after the screen switched to show a picture of the outside of the Branch. Or at least I think that was it as he said Fenrir during his explanation. Then the screen switched once again and said the 'Anagu-something' that should refer to this Branch. Now it showed five more smaller pictures with text scrolling on them each, most probably detailing their function. Much to my amazement, I got nothing from those either... As the explanation went on Kota started to yawn and stretch. A little while later, Kota spoke up interrupting the lengthy speech for the first time, sounding somewhat worried. Some conversation took place, apparently the doctor sharing the concern about what the red-head brought up. Albeit it didn't last long until he regained his composure and cheery usual self and interjected something that even the doctor agreed upon. Or at least I think that happened, with me having ZERO understanding on about what was going on... However seems this session didn't take that long and we had been released, to my relief I haven't been held back for another test and I took the liberty to bail ASAP. I decided to return to my room first, and apply for another training mission however I found out that while I CAN take them, a fixed time limit is applied for those. What's more, the earliest one will be in two hours, still I took it and decided to follow my initial plan on meeting up with Licca. So, I've first reported to Hibari however I didn't quite understand what she is trying to say. Sure I wasn't stopped, so I figured it might have to do with the fact that it will be not available to use. I pointed to a clock which were displaying 7:54 AM and showed on my fingers ten. The operator smiled at me, and I sighed in relief that we have gotten through that damn language barrier somehow. With that done I go towards the exit and open the hatch. At one of the sides of the rows of God Arcs was the workshop of Licca. As I approached she suddenly jumped back, into me. As we tumble I look forward to see what could be the reason for her jump fright. However I didn't see anything else, just Chupacabra held up by cables and apparently unchanged. Well at least I couldn't make out anything strange. Licca then stood up, looked at me and offered a glowed hand for me to stand up. Accepting up I did stand up and pointed towards my God Arc. She started some monologue, which judging from the tone it carried meant probably she can't figure it out what could be with it. Dr. Sakaki entered then, greeting us as he turned towards the mechanic. They did have a short talk, then during that they both looked at me, then at the God Arc. I stared back at them puzzled, as they continued their discussion. Being entirely left out of it, I've simply left and returned to the lobby. Where I had been tackled by a shortie. Okay compared to me who isn't that tall, but the one who ran into me was even smaller. It was a girl with grey hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black short jacket with black skirt and red tights. She also wore a red ribbon around her neck and a pink one on her greyish-white cap. She was gripping my clothes with all her grip, tears in her eyes as she was telling me something. No, not telling rather forcefully demanding. Not like I was able to understand her, so I was shaking my head. Although, at a few times I could make out something that she was repeating a name. Something like 'Erik'... Oh... Is she... "I'm sorry for my daughter's behaviour." An elderly man with grey hair and beard and similar blue eyes to the girl called to me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath. He called for the girl in a language that was different from moonies for sure, yet I couldn't still understand it either. "Erina wants to know where is Eric, and she already asked around and knows that you two were on the same mission when my foolish son died." His expression darkens as he calls once again for the girl named Erina. "That idiot... Dying before me..." With that and a severly brooding expression, the girl was pulled away from me. However, she was looking at me with determination and with such a serious glare that I knew this wasn't the last time I saw her. Checking the clock, I sighed as there was still almost two hours left until the training mission, so I decided to return to my room and browse the NORN Database until it is time. ---- As I returned to Hibari, Soma was there to my fright. "Come with me." He practically snarled and started to walk upstairs. I looked at the operator in despair, but then the dark skinned God Eater grabbed my neck rather forcefully. "You wanted to train? Then don't skip it." The God Eater barked at me as I was pulled where I wanted to spend the next few hours. BUT NOT WITH HIM!!! --- I wish that I would have gone to hell... Even if it was only two hours, but those were like a living nightmare. The training that I was subjugated to by Soma was way too intense for me. He gave me some dummy weapon resembling Chupacabra's jagged forceps like form. This time it wasn't a simple 'Evade until you die' training. It was an 'Attack until you die' session. What was actually really annoying at it, that it wasn't against predetermined enemies. Totally random! I faced Aragami that I didn't even see, died from attacks I never saw coming. There was way too much to comprehend at once and I made mistake after mistake. Each time I was yelled at, calling me incompetent and other derogatory terms. It was more than frustrating. I'm an inexperienced God Eater, you can't just expect me to be on your level Grumpy!! I wanted to argue with him, but fortunately for Soma my voice is missing... So I've given into anger and spent my fury on anything that was moving and coming at me. Or at least I would have done so, if I wouldn't have been so much of a miserable failure... I somehow liked the session with Brendan that much more... At least with him I didn't feel so irritated at my own inexperience. "Get a move on, the Director wants to see you." Soma glares at me, from the entrance of the training room. Great... NOW WHAT?! With that he leaves me there simply. With a sigh, I return to the hangar and deposit the training weapon from where I took it. There is no sign of the dark skinned God Eater, so I enter the lobby area and make my way to the lift. After I step out of the 5th floor I notice a few faces are around. Kota and Brendan are conversing nearby the lift as I step out. Soma is leaning to the wall on the opposite side and glares at me as I turn towards him. Further in Lindow and Sakuya are talking with Tsubaki and the door to the Director's office is open from there I can hear his voice and Dr. Sakaki's interchanging. "Get in." Soma grunts as most of the present God Eaters eyes turn towards me. We file in, with me in the lead and much to my relief Soma stays out. "Sierra, is there a problem?" The Director asks as a sort of greeting and I'm slowly shaking my head. "Are you sure everything is fine?" He hands me a small tablet, I can see a touch screen keyboard on it. Just some minor muscle ache, because your son drives a pretty extreme training course. I tap away and for a moment the Director frowns. "Do you have an idea why Soma attacked you a few days prior?" He asks me, catching me off-guard as I stare back. Dunno. "My son claims that he doesn't remember it. However, Lindow's and Sakuya's report clearly explains what happened." Johannes says, looking at Lindow and Sakuya. "The problem was that he attacked Sea in the first place." C? That white monster girl? His eyes widen a bit upon reading my response, then a short conversation happens with Lindow and Sakuya. Soma's name is mentioned a few times, but he doesn't seem to respond. Actually this wasn't the first time he almost killed me. I mean your son. I add and the Director's eyeing me in response. "Was there an earlier attack?" His eyes narrow. "When and where?" After the mission where Eric died. I stop there for a moment, knowing that if I reveal this that guy will have my neck sooner or later. Still, I started it and I doubt I'll be able to stop here. As we were landing with the heli, he kicked me out of it while we were close to a few meters above ground. "Soma!" Johannes calls, however his voice although didn't raise in volume seems very commanding. "You attacked Sierra on the day when your partner died?" "I told her to stay out of my way if she wants to live." The dark skinned God Eater snarled from the door frame. Apparently not caring in what language his scolding goes on, he stood defiantly against his father. "Is that it? Dismissed." The Director then turned towards Lindow and Sakuya and said something. The three of them then leaved the office making me sigh of a relief. "You don't seem to like my son." He mused and I nodded to that. It's mutual, I promise. I wrote and cracked a small grin. "Your Chupacabra seemed to behave differently on the last mission. I have read the reports, but I want to hear it from you Sierra what happened exactly." Reports? I was never asked to do a report... Maybe later I will have to do them. "Sierra? Are you okay?" I am asked a flash of concern appearing momentarily on the Directors gaze. Sorry. I'm okay, just gotten lost in my thoughts. Well, after I managed to disable two of the Ogretails and let them spin around on the ground. Kota urged me to devour them, I think? I don't understand him. I write, then after the Director reads it he turns towards the red-head and asks a question. Upon hearing the answer, he nods to me to continue. I tried to devour the core of the Aragami, just as I've seen it from Lindow and Soma on previous missions. However for some reason my Chupacabra first screamed before digging into the body of the Ogretail and at that time an insanely strong pain struck my right arm. I write and gesture towards my wrist and lower arm. Couldn't even let go of my God Arc, and using that pain as a leverage extracted the core and the Aragami instantly died. "That is when your God Arc ate the core, is that right Sierra?" The Director asked, with a tone displaying interest in the case. Yes, although it was Kota who noticed it. Chupacabra was crunching the core to smaller chunks and eating it. Well the chucks were being absorbed into my weapon to be correct. I admitted. It was rather frightening seeing that. "I believe you Sierra. However, I am afraid to tell you that neither Licca, nor Paylor managed to find any abnormalities in your weapon or you respectively. Therefore, you're going to stay on further leave from the missions until we can determine the cause of those events." "OH, I wouldn't do that in your case Director Schicksal." Our eyes turn towards the entrance and we can see the pale white skinned girl standing there. "Not after roping her into such a fine mess yourself." She gave a smirk as she stepped inside. "Sea..." Johannes then stopped and looked at the chin of the girl, who gave a small laugh. "Relax, I'm not going to charge you for what your enraged son did. Although..." The girl stopped deliberately leaving the question open. "I'm not interested in your 'offers'. However, I would like to know why you returned and why you do not recommend suspending Sierra?" "That's going to cost you so--." The girl was interrupted as the Director cut her off abruptly. "I don't have time for your games!" All eyes turned towards Johannes after his outburst and albeit he regained his composure quite fast. "What do you want?" "Relax. It's rather simple, now that she acquire the 'taste', you shouldn't make her suffer from withdrawals." C smirked once again. "You wouldn't like the results, however unless you pay up, I won't be revealing anything else." "Fine." With that the Director turned towards me. "You're going on a mission as of right now. Meet with Brendan at the lobby." Understood. I write and leave abruptly along with everyone else who stayed behind. Leaving only the girl and the Director in the office. As we are leaving I can hear a single sentence from her. "Give up Johannes, she isn't the one you were searching for." --- End of Chapter 2015,04,05 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic